


Momentz

by rarezaespacial



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarezaespacial/pseuds/rarezaespacial
Summary: La banda está reunida de nuevo. Pero la relación entre Murdoc y 2D sigue siendo complicada. ¿Ganarán los buenos momentos, o perderán a su vocalista?
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo 1

_Temor_. Aquella era la emoción que movía a 2D, la que definía cada decisión, cada acción, cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Aunque sabía que no siempre había sido así.

Antes de conocer al desalmado bajista de cabello azabache y actitud de vete al diablo, todo en su vida era de alguna forma estable, y aunque él no era feliz con esa aburrida cotidianidad, se encontraba mucho mejor que cuando estaba con Murdoc. Todo era mejor que estar con Murdoc.

No sabía con certeza porque había accedido a regresar con él después de todas las experiencias desagradables del pasado, a vivir bajo el mismo techo, a estar cerca y crear nueva música. Quizás, en el fondo, esperaba que Murdoc hubiese tenido un cambio de actitud. Era cierto que habían más recuerdos malos que buenos cuando se trataba de su relación con él, pero esos raros momentos-donde era amable y lo hacía sentir auténticamente alegre-eran muy valiosos para él.Por eso, aún tenía la esperanza de que podrían ser amigos o que podrían llevarse bien tan siquiera. Pero nada era seguro. Y esa inseguridad era la que ahora lo consumía.

2D había sido el primero en llegar al estudio. Se había sentado en una de las cuatro sillas metálicas que se encontraban en el lobby, temblando de pies a cabeza. A veces miraba el sacudir involuntario de sus manos y trataba de controlarlo en vano, lo que lo ponía más ansioso. También se levantaba y caminaba alrededor del lugar para tranquilizar sus nervios, aunque tampoco funcionaba. Su corazón latía fuerte y su mente se encargaba de imaginar los peores escenarios posibles en los que se podría dar la reunión. Uno de ellos incluía un incendio.

Lo único que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor era la característica impuntualidad de Murdoc. Definitivamente Noodle o Russel llegarían antes que él, así no estaría solo a la hora de reencontrarse con su antiguo raptor.

Pero su suposición resultó incorrecta. Después de media hora, escuchó el sonido algo lejano de los pasos de Murdoc en sus botas cubanas, que cada vez se volvía más fuerte y claro.

Si el lobby hubiese tenido una ventana, Stuart ya habría saltado a través de ella. De todos modos sólo se encontraba en la planta baja. La horrorosa incertidumbre hacía que una especie de presión subiera a su cerebro, acompañada de un escalofrío.

Murdoc entró a la estancia.

No parecía feliz, ni enojado. Estaba serio, y su semblante impasible no cambió al ver a 2D muriendo de miedo en la silla. Ésta reserva de emoción lo confundió, era raro verlo así, y no sabia si sentirse aliviado o temeroso. Murdoc no lo había saludado, ni insultado.

¿Sería el maniaco manipulador, el lunático alcohólico, el satanista gótico, el sobrio sospechosamente amigable, el egocéntrico insoportable o cualquiera de sus otros alter ego? Su conducta era impredecible. Pero su apariencia era la común: piel de peculiar tono verde, botas cubanas, jeans oscuros, camiseta negra sin mangas y, alrededor de su cuello, un collar con una cruz invertida.

Era difícil de creer la cantidad de años que habían pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos en la misma habitación. Murdoc y 2D no habían cambiado mucho, la diferencia más notable era que el cabello de ambos era ligeramente más corto que antes.

2D podía ver las cejas de Murdoc, algo que había sido un misterio para él durante mucho tiempo, y al pensar en lo absurdo que era eso, sonrió por un instante. Sin embargo, cubrió rápidamente su boca con una mano para evitar que Murdoc pensara que se burlaba de él.

Murdoc lo notó. Esa sonrisa de 2D con los incisivos centrales faltantes era de lo más inusual. Bueno, todo 2D era inusual: ojos inyectados en sangre, cabello de un brillante color azul, piernas que abarcan un setenta por ciento de su cuerpo, voz de canto angelical y voz normal incomprensiblemente infantil... Extrañas cualidades que a Murdoc le fascinaban y que en conjunto formaban al chico más curiosamente atractivo que nunca admitiría que extrañaba.


	2. Capítulo 2

Murdoc se sentía igual que 2D en ese momento. Con algo de miedo, algo de ansiedad, algo de esperanza en arreglar las cosas. Pero no lo confesaría, ni lo demostraría. Era bueno en eso. Contenerse cuando lo creía necesario, sin importar la intensidad y urgencia de sus emociones. Aunque el alcohol ayudaba a destruir ese control; cuando las telarañas se alejaban de su conciencia y podía ver sus actos con claridad, la culpa y el auto odio le soltaban un puñetazo en el rostro.

Era culpable de herir por tantos años al chico que tenía enfrente. Culpable de abandonarlo. A él, a Noodle, a Russel. De causar tantos problemas a su banda, sus únicos compañeros de vida, las personas que lo toleraron y lo aceptaron con su repelente personalidad. Noodle, en especial, era quien más le preocupaba. No se quejaría si al verlo, ella le diera una patada karateka o lo usara como saco de entrenamiento. La chica literalmente había estado en el infierno, y su adolescencia había sido oscura y solitaria. Ah, y también había sido reemplazada por un cyborg.

Pero con 2D esperaba que fuera distinto: unas cuantas palabras dulces, algo de remordimiento barato, una disculpa poco convincente, y volvería a estar a su completa disposición. O eso pensaba.

Murdoc arrastró una silla para situarla frente a la de Stuart, provocando un irritante chirrido al tallar el metal con el piso pulido. Se sentó con las piernas abiertas en dirección al respaldo, y recargó sus brazos sobre el. Después, aclaró su garganta, haciendo los ruidos más extraños y rompiendo el pesado silencio del ambiente.

-¿Cómo has estado, Dents?- preguntó con voz forzadamente casual.

2D se tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Estaba distraído. Observaba con atención los movimientos de Murdoc e intentaba interpretarlos, como si se tratara de un documental de Animal Planet.

-¿Qué? Per-perdón... Bien... viví dentro de una ballena y luego me la comí para sobrevivir.

Murdoc asintió con la cabeza.

-Suena mal

-No fue tan malo...Bueno, vivir en ella. Comérmela fue triste...fue como comer a un amigo... O a un hogar... ¿Y tú? Escuché que estuviste un tiempo en la cárcel. ¿Qué pasó?

-Estuve un tiempo en la cárcel.

El silencio incómodo volvió por un par de minutos, y Murdoc prosiguió.

-Tres años en Dungeon Abbey, debajo de Abbey Road Studios. Por incumplimiento de contrato, o una mierda parecida. Gracias a Dios salí de esa alcantarilla.

-¿A Dios?- preguntó 2D, extrañado

-Sí, al que veo en el espejo todas las mañanas: a mi- Murdoc se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

-Claro- contestó 2D en un tono sutilmente sarcástico y se cruzó de brazos. Eso le demostraba que su complejo de superioridad no había quedado en el pasado. Empezó a cuestionarse que otras cosas no habían quedado en el pasado: el abuso, la inestabilidad... Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado. Sólo era un comentario. Creerse mejor que los demás era parte de la personalidad de Murdoc desde siempre. Algo inherente, como su color verde.

No podía evitarlo, estaba siendo paranoico, esperando que en cualquier momento el hombre mayor soltara algún golpe o insulto contra él. Analizando los signos. Esperando lo peor. Odiaba eso, la voz en su cabeza que lo hacía inseguro. Quería ser optimista, pensar que todo estaría bien al final.

Murdoc sólo veía como 2D se perdía en sus pensamientos, con su mirada fija en la nada y sus ojos completamente negros y misteriosos. Eso, acompañado de sus brazos cruzados y constante temblor, hacía que pareciera paciente de manicomio.

-Hey- dijo, apartando de su rostro un mechón de cabello azulino. -¿estás bien?

-Si- mintió 2D.

-No engañas a nadie, imbécil- replicó el bajista, ligeramente irritado

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? -2D suspiró profundamente- Nunca estoy bien. Gracias a ti

Decir eso hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de su pecho, o algo que estrujaba su corazón. Empezó a llorar de la nada. Deseaba haberlo dicho antes.

Murdoc no reaccionó. Estaba impresionado. Contemplaba como el agua mezclada con un poco de sangre salía poco a poco de esas dos negras abolladuras, y resbalaba por la pálida piel del vocalista en un espectáculo que le parecía de una intrigante y retorcida belleza. No, no podía pedirle disculpas porque sabía que eso no era suficiente. Nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar lo que había pasado, ni como lo había tratado.

Entonces, sólo lo rodeó con sus brazos, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-La única razón por la que regresé-empezó a sollozar 2D de forma incomprensible, mientras respondía al abrazo- es porque confío en que repares esto. Nuestra amistad, hermandad, o lo que sea que es. Que me ayudes a estar bien de nuevo. Necesito que me lo prometas. Promételo, aunque sea una mentira, pe-pero hazlo.

Gotitas de agua también salían de los ojos de Murdoc ahora. Sutiles, pero estaban ahí.

-Lo prometo- respondió con voz apagada mientras las limpiaba- Ahora deja de llorar, maldita sea. Es contagioso. Tengo una imagen que cuidar y si preguntan sobre esta estúpida reunión , diré que fue emocional...para los demás. No para mí, ¿entiendes?


	3. Capítulo 3

-Entiendo- respondió 2D en apenas un susurro. Y confió en él.

La puerta se abrió, rechinando un poco, y entró Russel. Lo primero que vio fue a 2D removiéndose las lágrimas de la cara. Era fácil imaginar lo que había sucedido. Enseguida se arremangó las mangas de su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia Murdoc.

Estaba realmente furioso. Amaba la música que la banda podía crear, estaba particularmente emocionado por la nueva ruta experimental hacia donde su sonido podría dirigirse y el mensaje que transmitirían, pero si Murdoc iba a continuar con ese patrón de violencia sin sentido contra Stuart, preferiría no formar parte de ella, y de paso, llevarse al chico a un lugar seguro.

Aunque antes, le haría una demostración de justicia americana a Murdoc y rompería su nariz de nuevo. Las veces que fueran necesarias.

-Dios mío ¡Apenas es el primer día! ¿Qué le hiciste a Stuart, duende degenerado?- Russel agarró a Murdoc del cuello de su camiseta, con tanta fuerza, que hasta lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡No, no, no!- se apresuró a gritar 2D- ¡No es nada, estoy bien, él no hizo nada!

Russel soltó a Murdoc, y este cayó de sentón contra el piso de mármol.

-Espera, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó el recién llegado y confundido baterista , volviendo la mirada al cantante

-2D es un bebé llorón y estar en mi presencia resultó demasiado abrumador para el pobre- contestó Murdoc, mientras se reincorporaba-¿Estas comiendo bien, Russ? Te ves terrible

-No más terrible que tú en tu mejor día

-Es que bajaste bastantes toneladas de peso desde la ultima vez que te vi. Aunque afortunadamente, todavía te quedan muchas...

Russel empezó a olfatear

-¿Qué es ese insoportable olor a whisky, cigarrillos y muerte? ¿alguien murió o sólo eres tú?

-Oh, Russ, no hables de tu olor natural así. Aun así te queremos.

-Vete al infierno

-Amigo, ¿de dónde crees que vengo?

Russel estaba a punto de replicar cuando sonó un timbre. Todos se dirigieron miradas de complicidad, y sin tener que decir una sola palabra, entendieron el mensaje: Noodle.

Entusiasmados, se encaminaron hacia la entrada principal. Todos menos Murdoc, quien se quedó paralizado. Sentía un hueco en el estomago, como si una flecha imaginaria lo atravesara. Empezó a pensar en ella. La niña cuya vida pensó arrebatar en el accidente que el mismo había planeado.

Inteligente, valiente, hábil, llena de amor y comprensión , que irradiaba alegría a donde quiera que ella cruzara: Noodle era un rayo de luz en la oscuridad, que iluminaba a sus compañeros y los guiaba a un lugar que los salvara de sus propios demonios. 2D, Russel y Murdoc no sólo eran sus mejores amigos, a quienes quería de una manera muy especial, también eran su familia. Y para ellos, la nipona era lo mejor que les había ocurrido. Y la habían perdido.

Cada uno aceptó su propia versión de la verdad sobre la caída en llamas de la adorada isla flotante de Noodle y el paradero de la chica. Russel y 2D habían guardado luto, como la mayoría. Y se fueron. Murdoc lo había negado todo y se había quedado solo, tan inestable y al borde del colapso psicótico que solo recordar los días en Plastic Beach le hacían sentir un nudo en el estómago.

-Puedes hacerlo, Muds- escuchó lejanamente la voz de 2D, quien lo tomó inesperadamente de la mano. El bajista reaccionó soltándolo al instante, alterado.

2D sabía que estaba angustiado. Conocía más a Murdoc de lo que admitiría. Sabía que podía ser egoísta, descarado y agresivo con todo el mundo, excepto con Noodle. Sabía de las noches que lloró porque pensaba que la había asesinado y de las botellas que bebía para olvidar los abusos de su niñez y todos esos recuerdos que le herían. Aunque 2D se había llevado la peor parte de Plastic Beach, quería ayudarlo porque esta vez sería diferente. Murdoc se lo había prometido. Esta vez él ya no tendría que temer y juntos se recuperarían del pasado. Creer que él no había mentido le daba esperanza.

-Noodle no te guardara resentimiento, la conozco, ella no es así.-afirmó, formando una media sonrisa- Todo...todo saldrá bien 

-"Puedes hacerlo", "todo saldrá bien" .Será mejor que te calles antes de que yo te obligue. Si quisiera escuchar esa clase de cosas para perdedores me compraría una cinta de superación emocional. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?

-Porque sé que en alguna parte de tu pequeño y retorcido corazón hay remordimiento y también un poco de amor.

Murdoc no dijo nada. El tacto y amabilidad de 2D eran un constante recordatorio de que alguien como él no lo merecía. Y lo detestaba.

Fueron a reunirse con Russel a la entrada.

Un hombre de mediana edad con cara de odiar su trabajo, vistiendo pantalones cortos y playera azul con el logotipo de FedEx se encontraba en el pasillo, y junto a él, una gigantesca caja de madera llena de estampillas. Preguntó por Murdoc con desgano y le pidió firmar un formulario. Después se fue.

Y ahí estaba, la solitaria e imponente caja frente a ellos.

Murdoc salió y la empujó dentro del lobby. De ella no saltó una pequeña con amnesia tocando la guitarra, hablando japonés, y repitiendo una y otra vez "Noodle".

Esta vez, una hermosa mujer joven rompió la caja con una patada, mientras sostenía en una mano una copia de Moby Dick y leía la última página.


	4. Capítulo 4

En su amplio vocabulario lleno de variados y astutos insultos, había una palabra que había jurado nunca decir. Una que evitaría a toda costa, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Esa palabra era "perdón". El simple hecho de pronunciar esas seis letras le parecía completamente innecesario, pues a su parecer, sólo los débiles y fracasados la usaban, y él no era uno de ellos, ¿qué error podía cometer? ¿Por quién se rebajaría a ese nivel? La respuesta era simple: Murdoc Faust Niccals no se arrodillaría suplicando perdón a nadie.

Pero ahí estaba Noodle. La única excepción a la regla.

Con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha, leyendo con una rapidez extraordinaria el último fragmento del libro cuya portada era ilustrada por una aterradora ballena albina. Cuando finalizó, lo cerró de golpe y lo colocó a un lado. Noodle alzó la mirada y desde la comisura de sus labios formó una amplia sonrisa. Saltó, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de Russel.

-Mi preciosa pequeña- susurró él, conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción- has crecido tanto...

2D ya estaba llorando. Aunque él soltaba en llanto por muchas cosas- como cada vez que veía un gatito solo en la calle, o se pegaba el dedo meñique del pie- esta vez era imposible contenerse. Sí, ella había cambiado mucho. Los años habían pasado, y lo podía ver. Pero seguía siendo ella: su alegre hermanita menor, la confidente de sus penas y su mejor amiga.

Noodle lo abrazó a él también. El chico estaba temblando como un chihuahua nervioso, y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven, mojando su blusa con sus lágrimas.

Después, ella se dirigió al lugar donde el mayor de todos se encontraba.

Al tenerla de cerca, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Murdoc. Primero, su estatura. Era mucho más alta de lo que recordaba. Después, sus ojos. Rasgados, expresivos, y bellos. Con un leve contorno gris debajo de ellos, signo de cansancio, pero que sugerían años de experiencias vividas. Su cabello corto, negro y radiantemente alborotado. Y su sonrisa: su sonrisa era la misma de siempre.

A Murdoc le dolía tener a una mujer frente a él, y no haber estado ahí cuando la chica de dieciséis tan fresca en su memoria se convirtió en ella. Esos años, y oportunidades de ser alguna figura paterna para alguien se habían perdido. Y no regresarían.

Podía arrodillarse e implorarle que lo disculpara en ese momento. Pasar la máxima humillación a su ego sólo por ella. Al igual que con Stuart, eso no remendaría los daños y borraría su memoria. Pero estaba dispuesto a decir esa palabra maldita.

Su respiración se volvió más dificultosa e irregular.

-Noodle- Sentía que se asfixiaba. Decir esa palabra le quemaba más la garganta que el primer trago del licor más fuerte- Perdón. Por... por todo...yo... yo... lo que pasa es...es...- Empezó a tartamudear, lo que empeoró la situación . Sólo hacía eso cuando estaba exaltado , y trataba de impedirlo.

Noodle sujetó sus manos con suavidad y lo miró a los ojos.

-Las palabras pueden ser vacías y sin valor. Pero si te hacen sentir algo, tendrán un efecto en tus acciones. No me pidas perdón a mí, sino a ti mismo. Quizás no puedas cambiar el pasado, pero el futuro está en tus manos. Yo no guardo ningún rencor por ti, Murdoc. Nunca lo he hecho. Eso sólo pudriría mi alma. Yo seguí adelante, no me quede estancada en eso, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Murdoc guardó silencio. Noodle siempre sabía que decir en el momento exacto, y demostraba la madurez emocional que le hacía falta al resto de la banda. Era la pieza que completaba al rompecabezas.

Ahora, todos estaban juntos de nuevo. Listos para crear alucinante música.

La tarde dio paso a la noche, y la noche a la madrugada sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las ideas fluían como el agua, y no paraban. Los mensajes sobre los que hablaban seducían con un sentimiento de urgencia y el tema alarmante del porvenir. La conversación era profunda, interesante, y sumamente apasionante: la armonía dentro del caos, la etapa de transición de las ideologías y tecnologías que nos aprisionan, la humanidad construyendo su propio camino hacia su perdición...todo envuelto en una espesa niebla de incertidumbre y confusión.

Cada uno se durmió donde el sueño se había apoderado de él.

Noodle sentada en una de las sillas, apoyando su mejilla sobre su mano, Russel sentado al igual que ella, recargando su peso en la pared lateral izquierda y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. 2D se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas y la espalda curveada, descansando plácidamente.

Eso, hasta que Murdoc lo sacudió repentinamente.

Los ojos de Stuart se abrieron totalmente blancos y como platos, y soltó un chillido de susto. La luz era demasiado fuerte, y hasta que su vista se adaptó, enfocó el sonriente rostro de Murdoc observándolo fijamente. Una manera bastante desagradable de despertar.

-¡Vienes conmigo!-le gritó al oído tan fuerte que casi rompió su tímpano.

Los demás seguían durmiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. 2D frunció el ceño y miró su reloj de mano.

\- Son las siete de la mañana... - dijo con voz adormilada- Preferiría quedarme.

-No es una pregunta, cariño


	5. Capítulo 5

-Pe-pero sólo he dormido como... dos horas- reclamó 2D, con el enfado de quien es aturdido en medio de una placentera siesta - Y se supone que no me soportas, ¿por qué no despiertas mejor a Noodle o a Russel?

\- Es cierto que no te soporto, pero tú y yo debemos estar juntos, ¿te queda claro? –alegó con un aterciopelado y persuasivo tono el bajista, rodeando con su brazo los hombros del chico, como si fueran viejos amigos. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, alzó su fino mentón- Somos como esos emblemáticos dúos inseparables, ya sabes, Batman y Robin, Lennon y McCartney, Watson y Holmes, Jagger y Richards, Bugs y Lucas, Russel y la comida...

-Esa es una manera ingeniosa de decir que Russ y Noodle te patearían el trasero si intentas despertarlos- Respondió 2D, apartando su rostro del tacto de Murdoc-Pero de todos modos, a donde quiera que vayas, estoy seguro de que no me necesitarás.

-Escucha, te estoy haciendo un favor.- gruñó Murdoc con impaciencia.

-Un favor sería dejarme descansar. Así que vete o duerme como un humano normal, o no lo sé, lo que sea que tu especie haga.

Murdoc intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contenerse ante la actitud insolente de 2D. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente. Antes, probablemente le habría dado un zape en la cabeza. Y ahora, las ganas no le faltaban. Eso de ser hombre de palabra y cumplir con su promesa de ser amable con él le era de lo más fastidioso. No comprendía como era que existían personas capaces de no ofender ni agredir a los demás cuando eran tan impertinentes, es decir, ¿Cómo lo soportaban? Era un completo misterio. Pero de algo estaba seguro: tenía un plan entre manos, y no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta. Apresó la muñeca del vocalista con fuerza y lo llevó- o mejor dicho, lo arrastró- a la salida de emergencia ubicada en la parte trasera del estudio. 2D era restregado en la pared del estrecho corredor y Murdoc estaba demasiado cerca de él, empujándolo.

-¡Suéltame! Puedo caminar solo-bramó 2D con agonía

-Bien- rezongó Murdoc- Sólo sígueme entonces.

Salieron al entorno triste y nublado de esa fría mañana al oeste de Londres. Pocas personas transitaban por la acera, los tejados de las casas goteaban y el pavimento estaba oscurecido por la lluvia que aparentemente había caído anoche, de la que ni uno de los dos estaba enterado. A grandes zancadas, Murdoc se adelantó, caminando derecho por la calle, dejando a 2D atrás.

Hasta que escuchó un golpe seco y el quejido agudo de su compañero.

Volteó, y lo visualizó tirado boca abajo, en una posición similar a las caricaturas de los Looney Tunes cuando eran atropellados. Soltó una estrepitosa carcajada. La cara de 2D era un imán de accidentes, y eso lo llenaba de dicha.

Se acercó a él, silbando una alegre melodía, después se inclinó, para preguntarle sardónicamente:

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Creí que podías caminar solo, rayito de sol.

-Sí- suspiró Stuart.

Murdoc le dio la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, al bajar la vista, la causa de su caída era más que evidente: las largas agujetas de sus desgastados y sucios zapatos estaban desatadas.

-¡Carajo, 2D!- maldijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y humor- eres un adulto, y no sabes atarte las agujetas. Después de tantos años, creí que habías aprendido por lo menos eso, pero veo que no hay remedio para tu torpeza.

Se hincó, tomó las orillas de los cordones e hizo un ajustado nudo al estilo marinero en su calzado.

Las personas que pasaban cuchicheaban ante la inusual escena de un hombre atando los zapatos de otro, pero 2D no se percataba de ello. Miraba hacia abajo, la forma en que Murdoc manipulaba los lazos, y los amarraba le parecía admirable. Sí, era algo ordinario, fácil, pero que Murdoc se tomara la molestia de hacerlo lo conmovía enormemente. Ni siquiera se lo había pedido. Quizás, se preocupaba por él después de todo.

Entonces, sintió una punzada de agudo dolor cruzar su cabeza. Como una sombra, el malestar le acompañaba desde que su dañada memoria recordaba. Sacó un pastillero de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y de el extrajo una capsula bicolor. La tomó, guardó el pastillero y esperó a que surtiera efecto. El dolor se fue tan rápido como vino, reemplazado por tranquilidad y una artificial euforia.

Cuando Murdoc terminó, se enderezó y encogió de hombros.

-Voilá

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres un mago, Muds! ¡Te quiero! - agradeció animadamente el peliazul en un súbito cambio de humor.

-No soy un mago, tú sólo eres un idiota. La próxima vez te dejaré tumbado en el suelo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una estación de taxis. Cuando se subieron a uno de esos icónicos vehículos negros, Murdoc le ordenó al conductor llevarlos a Soho. Tardarían menos de quince minutos en llegar, pero Stuart empezó a cabecear, el asiento era cómodo- o al menos así lo sentía con esa fatiga que se cargaba- y los parpados le pesaban. Del radio provenía un lento y relajante jazz, lo que no ayudaba a su situación. La explosión de energía provocada por el sobresalto de hace un rato se había agotado, y ahora solo quería dormir. Era normal, un efecto secundario, pero no podía permitírselo, si lo hacía, Murdoc se enfadaría.

Empezó a luchar por mantenerse despierto, pero cuando parpadeaba, cerraba los ojos por intervalos de tiempo que cada vez se volvían más largos, hasta que no pudo más y dejó que el cansancio triunfara sobre su voluntad.


	6. Capítulo 6

La barbilla del chico de vibrantes cabellos azulinos pegaba con su pecho, que subía y bajaba lentamente debido a su respiración casi imperceptible. Sus facciones relajadas, sus ojos cerrados, y silencio absoluto, denotaban un grado de serenidad mortal. Murdoc mantenía fija su atención en él, hasta confirmar que efectivamente respiraba. Tenía un sueño tan pesado y severo que parecía que la vida había abandonado su cuerpo.

Murdoc ya lo había visto en ese estado antes, cuando "cuidó" de un comatoso Stuart. Obviamente, deformando el concepto de "cuidar" por maltratar, y llevarlo como un saco de huesos a donde quiera que él fuese.

Tal como lo recordaba, aquellos fueron buenos tiempos. El joven Stuart no se podía quejar y era el perfecto conejillo de indias para todas maldades que se le ocurrían a él y a su grupo de vándalos. Pero cuando despertó de su estado vegetativo, ¡wow! fue como haberlo visto por primera vez, una primera impresión que quedaría marcada en su memoria para siempre. Posiblemente terrorífica para otros, pero sublime para él. Con esos dos ojos ennegrecidos, escurriendo sangre, levantándose despacio del asfalto, sin decir una palabra... como un zombie cuando surge de su tumba, con su vieja ropa corroída, y cuerpo desprovisto de alma...

Sabía que era él- lo podía sentir- toda su vida había esperado ese momento: ahí estaba su boleto directo a lo que más deseaba en el mundo: Cumplir su sueño de fama y fortuna y escapar del nauseabundo Stoke-on-Trent.

Suspiró con nostalgia al recordar el evento. Conocer a 2D fue lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, de eso no había duda, estrellar su Vauxhall Astra en su cara fue fructífero, pero en el futuro no le recomendaría a nadie reclutar personal de esa forma. Lo único que obtendrían sería a alguien siempre cansado, dócil y torpe, tomando analgésicos como caramelos. Pero el destino actúa de formas extrañas, más cuando tú lo manipulas gracias al señor de las tinieblas...

Desde la noche anterior le venía dando vueltas a ese pensamiento. Él y 2D estaban juntos por una razón, una incluso más grande que la música. Había en Murdoc una especie de cosquilleo que le insinuaba que había mucho más potencial en su relación con él, como una corazonada. Y estaba dispuesto a seguir esos instintos que le habían funcionado tan bien antes. Pero primero, tenía que ganárselo otra vez.

Golpeó el hombro de 2D.

"¡Auch!"

Él despertó y se sobó. Después le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento.

-¡Vamos! No fue tan fuerte- alegó el azabache, con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus afilados dientes-Ya llegamos, bella durmiente.

Bajaron del auto e ingresaron a la primera cafetería que encontraron. Esta era pequeña, acogedora y de identificable arquitectura victoriana.

Se sentaron en un lugar cercano al ventanal.

-Entonces este es el lugar a donde estabas tan emocionado por traerme...- comentó 2D, dando un vistazo alrededor- pensé que iríamos a un gig o una fiesta... algo más "Murdoc". Pero es lindo. Mientras sirvan un buen té de menta.

-Estoy lleno de sorpresas, niño- replicó Murdoc- Y este es sólo el principio. Últimamente disfruto de las cosas más sencillas, como las series de Netflix, el bordado, los atardeceres, un buen libro, las largas caminatas, y el cigarrillo de la mañana...

-No sé qué te haya pasado en Dungeon Abbey, si te aplicaron la técnica Ludovico o algo así, pero tu calma me está asustando. Murdoc, parpadea tres veces si te están obligando a hacer esto- Bromeó 2D. Aunque una minúscula parte era en serio.

Una mesera llegó, tomó sus órdenes y regresó minutos después con un té de menta y un café irlandés. Le entregó las bebidas al par y fue a atender a otra mesa.

-Llega un momento en tu vida en el que tocas fondo, haces retrospectiva de tus acciones, y ves con aumento todas tus metidas de pata- argumentó Murdoc, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- y me di cuenta de que eché a perder algo realmente bueno con Gorillaz. Reemplacé a la mitad de la banda y a ti te traía como un Nokia 1100 pensando que por más que te azotara no te romperías. Pero, bueno, ya sabemos cómo acabaron las cosas- soltó una risita- Entonces los llamé a todos, y punto para mí, no obligue a nadie a venir contra su voluntad. Supongo que todavía tengo mi encanto, porque sólo chaqueé mis dedos y ahí estaban ansiosos por reunirse con el tío Mudsy.

-Oh, sí, sí, el snapchat que nos mandaste te sumó muchos puntos.- rio 2D- Lloriqueabas porque volviéramos y cantabas con tu desafinada voz If I Could Turn Back Time de Cher... fue tan bajo.

-Debe ser una alucinación colectiva de ustedes

-Oh, sí que lo hiciste. Creo que Noodle tomó screenshots. Dijo que era ridículo.

-¿Qué sabe esa nipona de cosas ridículas cuando ella usaba una máscara sin agujeros para los ojos? Quiero decir, ¿cómo diablos veía?

Y así se fue su mañana, entre conversaciones sin sentido y comer los sándwiches de queso que pidieron después. 2D daba respuestas más largas, y cuando tocaban un tema de su interés, no se contenía en sus palabras ni emoción. Incluso no había sentido la necesidad de tomar otra cápsula, cuando normalmente para esa hora ya había terminado un envase. Y aunque este Murdoc amigable le daba un poco de miedo, creía que tal vez, sólo tal vez, sí podría ser su amigo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Para 2D, Murdoc actuaba como esos clásicos villanos cliché, que fingían estar del lado de los buenos, con su falsa suavidad y sonrisa caricaturescamente torcida, para que en eso del clímax demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. La experiencia le enseñaba que Murdoc, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser extremadamente encantador y convincente, un método de manipulación que consistía en hacerlo sentir seguro, para luego dejarle caer cuando ya no era necesario. Por algo había escrito New Genius con él en mente, con un sentimiento de cautela que aún permanecía, latente.

No confíen en la gente que conozcan

Ellos les prometerán que el río no es profundo

Por otro lado, el trasfondo narrativo de ese enemigo verdoso al que se enfrentaba podría no ser de traición, sino de redención. Desconfiar y cerrarse totalmente a nuevas posibilidades sería un error si ese fuese el caso.

Tal vez sólo había leído demasiados comics. De todos modos, prefirió dejarse llevar, sin pensar demasiado, sólo disfrutar del momento. Se encontraba feliz, y la razón era la compañía del satanista. Estaba cansado de estar triste, estresado y preocupado todo el tiempo, era hora de un cambio, de estar "bien" sin el efecto sedativo de las drogas. Sería el irremediable optimista de antes. Lo intentaría, por lo menos.

Después de desayunar, pasaron a una licorería y tomaron otro taxi. La dirección esta vez: St James Park.

"-El rey James I llenó este lugar allá por 1603 con animales exóticos, incluyendo a un jodido elefante-comentó Murdoc cuando llegaron, admirando el paisaje, alzando su botella de vodka con aire solemne- Pero actualmente, la única especie no nativa que permanece es una pequeña colonia de pelícanos, traída como regalo de parte del embajador ruso en 1664. ¿Un dato completamente inútil? Efectivamente. Pero es curioso. De los ocho parques reales, este es mi favorito."

La información entraba por un oído del cantante y salía por el otro. Cuando las personas empezaban a utilizar fechas y a hablar de historia se aburría y dejaba de prestar atención. Ciertamente, varias de dichas aves se encontraban en el lago, y una que otra rondando en el parque. Mientras no se acercaran a él y lo picotearan, estaría bien.

El lugar era muy bonito, las familias con sus hijos venían a pasar el rato, algunos jóvenes hacían ejercicio o paseaban a sus mascotas, ancianos alimentaban a las palomas o simplemente se sentaban en las bancas y leían el periódico.

Y luego estaban ellos dos, un par de tipos saliendo juntos.

-Esto parece una cita- criticó Murdoc- Y tú no eres mi tipo

-¿Cita? ¿De qué libro?

Encontraron un lugar agradable, debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Sombra que sería de utilidad si el día no fuera tan brumoso

Murdoc procedió a abrir la botella y a beber el contenido transparente de esta como agua, sin detenerse. Después se recostó en el pasto, presionando el recipiente vacío sobre su pecho, viendo el cielo gris.

2D empezó a sospechar, por la forma tan habitual en que Murdoc consumía alcohol, que este había dejado de surtir efecto. Y ahora necesitaba algo más fuerte y en mayor cantidad. Era como él mismo y las píldoras, inicialmente sólo tomaba dos: una después del desayuno y otra después de la cena. Ahora era todo el botecito, y las combinaba con otras. Cualquier cosa que le quitara el dolor y liberara endorfinas era bienvenida.

Muchas veces intentó dejarlas, y muchas veces falló.

Se empezó a preguntar si para Murdoc era igual. Y estando sentado junto a él, tan relajado, se dio cuenta de que en algunos aspectos ambos eran muy similares. Eran emocionales, apasionados y habían sufrido un montón de aventuras insólitas. También pensó en que se conocían desde hace casi 20 años y ni siquiera se podían considerar exactamente amigos. Pero nunca es tarde para explorar el mundo de otras personas. Además, hacerle preguntas personales al bajista lo incomodaría, y ese era un espectáculo al que pagaría para ver en primera fila.

-Murdoc, ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien?

-¿Qué?- él colocó la botella a un lado y se sentó. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido. 2D le sacudió el pasto que se había pegado en su espalda, insistiendo.

-¿Y bien?

-Estoy con el amor de mi vida ahora mismo...-2D palideció, alzó las cejas con sorpresa y reprimió el pánico que le aturdía. Definitivamente, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Murdoc prosiguió:-...Yo

Si los ojos de 2D fueran visibles, podría apreciarse como los giraba.

-Ajá... ¿Y al-alguna vez has besado?

-Tarado, creo que la única neurona funcional en esa cosa podrida que llamas cerebro puede deducirlo- exclamó Murdoc, indignado.

-¿A un chico?


	8. Capítulo 8

Murdoc dejó entrever una sonrisa ladina. El improvisto interés del vocalista por él era algo, sin más, extraño. Le importaba en lo mínimo la razón del mismo, pero le resultaba... gracioso. Porque la respuesta a esa pregunta era tan obvia. ¿A caso 2D creía que metía a todos esos chicos a su winnebago para enseñarles su colección de CD's? Estaba seguro de que incluso Noodle, a su corta edad, tenía una noción más certera de lo que ocurría.

\- Soy bastante experimental. Hay que probar de todo en la vida, y esa no es una diversión que me esté perdiendo.- sentenció después de unos minutos de expectativa.- ¿Y tú? ¿Realmente te has enamorado? ¿Has besado a un chico? No creas que dejaré que salgas ileso de esta entrevista asquerosamente íntima.

Una ráfaga de aire gélido hizo que Stuart se estremeciera. Sus manos y pies estaban helados. Juntó sus piernas, y las abrazó para mantener el calor. Mientras tanto, Murdoc estaba como si fuera cualquier día de un verano caluroso.

\- Soy capaz de enamorarme de una persona nueva cada día. -confesó- No lo sé... algo siempre me atrae. Como si el amor fuera un imán y yo un pedazo de hierro. Creo que es el sentimiento más bonito que uno puede experimentar, y también el que más te hace sufrir. Puede crear y destruir. Nos hace humanos pero de igual forma es la raíz de todo mal.

A Murdoc le encantaba percibir a 2D con esa lucidez; cuando sus pensamientos simples, pero de profundo impacto poseían su discurso y sus ideas salían a la luz. Sacó una cajetilla de Lucky Lungs de sus bolsillos y un encendedor. Extrajo un cigarrillo, se lo llevó a la boca y lo prendió.

-Sigue- ordenó

\- Con respecto a lo otro, he tenido muchas novias, incluso varias al mismo tiempo. El noviazgo es lindo hasta que confundes sus nombres y te odian o empiezan a robar tu basura y esconderse debajo de tu cama... o cuando se van con el desgraciado líder de tu banda.

Murdoc soltó una risotada.

-Todas tus novias tenían algo en común: eran más fáciles que la tabla del dos. Y por lo que me cuentas, no debí esforzarme en arruinar tus relaciones, ya que tu solo haces todo el trabajo. Ve al punto y ahórrate la palabrería.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que... que he besado muchos labios, pero nunca los de un hombre.

Murdoc colocó el cigarro entre sus dedos medio e índice, después de inhalar el humo para luego expulsarlo directo al rostro de 2D, haciéndolo toser.

Stuart relamió sus labios.

-Dame uno- pidió

-¿Un beso?- rio Murdoc

-Un cigarrillo

Murdoc pareció pensarlo un momento.

-No. Me preocupa demasiado tu celestial voz. Es lo que te hace valioso, y no me servirías de nada si carraspearas

Si hubiera sabido eso en Plastic Beach, 2D habría fumado veinte al día.

Se aproximó a Murdoc, y le dio un juguetón empujón, que lo tiró de espaldas de nuevo al pasto. Con él encima.

-Dame uno o...

-¿Qué?- Murdoc arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

2D sabía que diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

-...te beso

Fue la única amenaza que se le vino a la mente.

Murdoc apartó el cigarrillo y lo apagó

Stuart juntó sus labios con los del bajista, y él rodeó con sus brazos su cintura para girarlo. Rodaron un poco sobre la hierba húmeda, pero Murdoc ahora estaba arriba. Y besaba al peliazul tan salvajemente, mordiéndolo tanto, que creía que sangraría. Pero él guardaba silencio.

Pasó a su cuello, presionando sus dientes contra la delicada piel del chico, que le hizo formar una expresión de dolor, aunque se abstenía a librar algún quejido.

Entonces, se detuvo.

Estaba acostumbrado a hacer actos indecentes, viles y deshonrosos. Pero eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

-¿Qué pasa?- Escuchó la confundida voz de su acompañante. Murdoc acarició suavemente el contorno del perfil de 2D, recorriendo su frente, pasando por su pequeña nariz y los bordes de la apertura de sus labios.

-Una sola palabra de esto a alguien y romperé tu bonita cara- le advirtió en un tono malignamente sereno.

-Pero- 2D sintió un hueco en el estómago, empezó a alterarse, intentando dominar las ganas de llorar. - Lo prometiste. Confié en ti. Prometiste no hacerme daño

-¡Es sólo una amenaza! No lo haré...Si me obedeces- objetó el moreno, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.


	9. Capítulo 9

Ese día figuró con una esencia surreal en los recuerdos del joven de Crawley. Era como un sueño. Uno alocado e incongruente, de los que uno se despierta desconcertado y avergonzado por la bobada que comete.

Porque besar a Murdoc era una acción total e irremediablemente insensata. Del mismo modo que adoraba ver películas de terror cuando estaba solo y era de noche- para luego asustarse tanto y no poder dormir por semanas- 2D la había efectuado por el pavor que le erizaba los cabellos y le hacía sentir un poco vivo.

Pero Murdoc le había seguido el juego, y él lo había permitido.

No le contaría lo ocurrido ni a Noodle ni a Russel. Era lo mejor para ambos. Si se enteraban, él sería llevado a terapia por lo que resta de sus días por padecer un serio caso de síndrome de Estocolmo. Las personas lo mirarían con un poco de simpatía y pena por su condición. La nariz de Murdoc sería completamente destrozada por Russel y estaría obligado a respirar por un tubo especial en el hospital, lugar del que no saldría cuando Noodle le diese una prueba de las artes marciales que dominaba.

De todos modos, aunque quisiera hacer algo así público, Murdoc era un maniaco obsesivo, se encargaría de vigilarlo como el Big Brother: Instalaría cámaras, micrófonos, hackearía sus teléfonos, sus redes sociales, incluso lo podría seguir con un dron desde la comodidad de su habitación. Nada sería suficientemente excesivo. Y no exageraba en sus hipótesis, pues en Plastic Beach ya lo había hecho. 

Meditativo y enajenado en sus pensamientos, 2D se hallaba ahí, pero su mente divagaba, como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Tomó un par de pastillas más, olvidando su propósito de dejarlas.

Murdoc había arrancado una ramita del árbol y lo pinchaba con ella, en un intento fallido de sacarlo de su trance. Ya llevaba unos quince minutos así. Después de la amenaza y sus súplicas llorosas porque que cumpliera su promesa, 2D mantenía un silencio glacial. 

-2D... Dents...niño come-mocos...Stu...- Murdoc lo llamaba y él no respondía. Su paciencia se agotaba-¡Dulce Satán! Hazme caso.

Enojado, lanzó la ramita lejos.

Ante aquella acción, 2D salió disparado, corriendo tras ella. Cuando volvió, se la dio a Murdoc, respirando agitadamente.

La mirada confusa del satanista pasó de la rama a 2D, y nuevamente a la rama para volver a 2D.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

-No lo sé...Estaba aburrido y parecía que te divertías con ella... así que te la traje

-¿Qué tomaste exactamente?

2D soltó una risita tonta. Lo intentaría una vez más. Lo perdonaría.

Murdoc la volvió a lanzar. 2D fue por ella. Y así, varias veces, hasta que sus piernas le empezaron a flaquear y parecía pez fuera del agua. Sin darse cuenta, pasaron todo el día en el parque, caminando sin dirección alguna, conversando sobre el pasado y el futuro de la banda, contándose chistes, y recordando anécdotas. Después fueron a un pub, donde Murdoc bebió una cantidad considerable de alcohol, que le hacía escupir insultos venenosos a un grupo de tipos grandes y de aspecto peligroso.2D desempeñaba el papel de su flacucho e inútil protector.

Después de que Murdoc gritara algo sobre los muchos trabajos de la madre de un sujeto de tres metros de altura y fuerza sobrehumana, que parecía el líder, y antes de que lo demolieran a golpes; 2D logró arrastrar a su borracho amigo a la salida. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, se tambaleaba, y recargaba todo su peso en él.

\- Creo que ya no podremos volver ahí. ¿Puede pasar un día sin que hagas que intenten matarte? - comentó el cantante, soltando una risita nerviosa. Ocultando una verdadera preocupación

-¡Claro que no!- clamó el bajista, orgulloso- gracias Dents, me salvaste de nada. Yo solo podía con esos cabeza-hueca.

\- Hay consecuencias, Muds. ¿No-no te preocupan? Los Black Clouds deben estar por ahí, el Boogieman, los piratas que estafaste, los demonios que invocaste accidentalmente, toda esa larga lista de enemigos y gente que te odia que no para de crecer. La banda corre peligro.

-Escucha, antes muerto que perderlos de nuevo. Y soy inmortal, así que eso no ocurrirá – Murdoc respondía a la ligera, arrastrando las palabras de forma que era complicado entenderlo- ¡Te amo maldito bastardo! A ti, a Spaguetti y al otro...Rissel. Aunque creo que el sentimiento no es mutuo, ¿verdad? Siempre intentando mantenerlos unidos, pero siempre odiándome tanto como paga. Ustedes podrían ser una aburrida y feliz familia sin mí. Me ven como si fuera yo el jodido problema.- Ahora, Murdoc sonaba molesto. La expresión de su rostro 2D la conocía muy bien: rabia, odio, desesperación. Era como la advertencia de un arranque de ira.

Y con toda la valentía que pudo reunir, lo enfrentó.

\- Murdoc, yo...yo te quiero, aunque lo hagas tan difícil. No te voy a abandonar, ni te voy a odiar. Pero debes facilitarme las cosas, porque si no cambias voy a ser la única persona que lo haga. Ya somos como una familia, creo. La más disfuncional e inestable que existe, pero lo somos, y tu...tu eres parte de ella.

Regresaron al estudio alrededor de la una de la mañana. 2D tenía cientos de mensajes y llamadas perdidas del resto del grupo, su cara ya debía aparecer en los cartones de leche. Russel y Noodle lo interrogaron, y, cuando Russel terminó su largo discurso del valor de la responsabilidad dirigido a Murdoc, fueron a dormir.

Prometiéndose que harían lo mismo el próximo domingo.


	10. Capítulo 10

Era cierto que la banda discutía por tonterías cada cinco minutos, que el caos era algo natural y también que cada miembro era independiente. Pero nunca habían estado tan unidos.

Anteriormente, mantener el equilibrio era tan difícil como caminar por la cuerda floja, había una tensión palpable, como un delgado hilo a punto de romperse. Sólo podían mantener una conversación relativamente normal y respetuosa cuando se trataba de música: el idioma que todos dominaban a la perfección y en el que coincidían siempre.

Ahora que habían madurado, podían tomar las cenizas de su pasado y construir un futuro más brillante, sin tantas disputas- aunque serían inevitables- y convivir. A 2D le encantaba ese concepto de estar unidos. Noodle lo apoyaba. Y Russel, aunque dudaba de la capacidad de Murdoc de no echar a perder todo, sabía que era el camino correcto.

Lo primero que debían hacer, era buscar un nuevo hogar. No podían vivir de comida rápida en un cuarto de hotel en Londres, ni dormir en el estudio para siempre.

Murdoc pasó horas y horas navegando en internet, escarbando sus entrañas para encontrar una linda mansión embrujada, llena de espíritus, apariciones demoniacas, monstruos viscosos y gritos de aflicción a un buen precio. Algo similar a Kong, para que no lo echasen de menos. Lo paranormal le sumaba algo de valor a la banda, y ahora lo único de ese carácter eran los molestos aullidos de Katsu, el gato de Noodle, a las tres de la mañana.

Entre varias opciones, escogieron una casa en los Estados, ubicada en Detroit, que rodeada por un prado vacío, adquiría una condición desolada y temible. Establecieron una fecha de visita, y se olvidaron del asunto por un tiempo.

Mientras, se hospedaban en la suite de un hotel. La unidad contaba con una cocineta simple pero bien equipada, una sala con largos y cómodos sofás, dos pantallas de plasma con servicio de T.V por cable, un balcón, un baño completo, y dos habitaciones: una, con una cama King size y la otra con dos matrimoniales. Cada espacio repleto de toda clase de decoraciones elegantes, y muebles costosos.

Pero sólo había un objeto que llamaba la atención de 2D. Era de madera, parecía antiguo, tenía pesas y un péndulo. Se trataba de un reloj.

Se perdía por completo observándolo.

-Me voy a dormir, D. Buenas noches- se despidió Russel, entre un bostezo. Caminando con unas pomposas pantuflas que hacían juego con su estilosa pijama.

-La pizza está en la cocina- 2D supuso que el baterista había preguntado por ella. No apartaba la vista del reloj, y hablarle así era como conversar con la pared en la que estaba colgado.

Russel suspiró. 2D había estado plantado ahí mucho tiempo. Esperando.

\- Siempre hace esto. Desaparece desde el viernes, y regresa con una resaca de los mil demonios el domingo. No entiendo porque te preocupa tanto ese anciano senil.

-No, ya no hay refresco- balbuceó automáticamente 2D- pero creo que sí hay algo de leche con chocolate.

Russel se sujetó el puente de la nariz, y frunció el ceño. Era un caso perdido. Se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Noodle, y se echó a la cama.

Pasó otra hora.

Un sinfín de circunstancias hipotéticas planteaba 2D del porque se tardaba tanto Murdoc. Su repentina muerte estaba en la mayoría. Le preocupaba. Se comía las uñas. Se sacudía de un lado a otro, sin poder mantenerse quieto. ¿Y si se había topado con viejos rivales y estaba malherido? ¿Y si tropezaba con algo y se cortaba con un montón de vidrios al romper botellas vacías? Era una suerte que no tuviera automóvil, porque conducía terrible, incluso sobrio.

Ante la vivaz imaginación de 2D, se presentaba cada capítulo de 1000 Maneras de morir con Murdoc como protagonista. Y tal cosa le causaría gracia, incluso satisfacción si todavía se encontrara en su habitación subacuática en el punto Nemo. Seguramente habría pensado que se merecía morir de forma absurda y ridiculizante. Pero ahora esos pensamientos sólo lo ponían nervioso. Y lo obsesionaban.

Era fácil caer en eso. Nuevas obsesiones. Volverse adicto a cierto tipo de cosas. A veces era un programa de televisión, otras un libro que no podía dejar de leer. Esa nueva banda que descubrió, o esa película que le había puesto los nervios de punta. También recolectaba objetos: piedras que encontraba en diferentes lugares, historietas, teclados, viejos ordenadores. 

Y aunque algunas se borraban de la lista de manías, esta siempre crecía sin saber por qué: motocicletas, camiones monstruo, sombreros, carritos de choque, pulseras de la amistad, analgésicos, arte urbano y... Murdoc.

Se repetía a si mismo que tenía que regresar. Él siempre estaba ahí los domingos. Siempre.

La necesitaba. Su terapia al aire libre que consistía en ver el cielo, sentir la brisa fría rozar su piel, tirar rocas al lago para que rebotasen sobre el agua, y tenerlo a él cerca. Escuchar su voz que solía pasar de un tono grave a uno agudo cuando se emocionaba, sus cómicos reproches, la manera que arrastraba sus "r", su risa autentica, su humor fresco, que podía sacarle una sonrisa sin esforzarse. No quería perder eso. Había estado lastimosamente solo por demasiado tiempo, y quería sentir la calidez del cariño nuevamente, su corazón deteniéndose cada vez que labios ajenos tocaban los suyos.

No podía evitar caer en ese condenado hechizo cuando Murdoc usaba la magia de las palabras convincentes y amorosas, que provocaban en 2D la urgencia de complacerlo. Era emocionante, fresco y grato. Ahí iba otra vez. Nadie tenía que saberlo. Además, sólo él podía salir herido. Pero sus visitas a los parques no se trataban de eso, sino de lo contrario. De curar. ¿No era así?

Se hizo un completo silencio. El único ruido perceptible era el tic tac del reloj. Pero luego, se unió un nuevo sonido, de vacilantes pasos irregulares.


	11. Capítulo 11

Murdoc deslizó la llave magnética por la ranura del escáner y sonó un pitido que indicaba que el seguro había sido removido. Abrió la puerta. La blanquecina luz del pasillo iluminó el rostro de 2D, en el que se dibujó una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos parecían más grandes que lo habitual, y brillaban como dos negras y redondas canicas.

A Murdoc le recordó a un cachorro que se reúne con su dueño tras semanas de ausencia. Quiso reír, pero no pudo. Cada movimiento, por mínimo que fuera, hacía que sintiera como si su cerebro diera vueltas dentro de su cráneo.

2D se acercó para recibirlo. Entonces, en el umbral de la puerta, con la luz fluorescente contorneando su figura y proyectándose en la penumbra de la sala, el bajista cayó de frente como una ficha de dominó.

2D profirió un grito ahogado y se alejó con timidez. No pudo evitar sonreír después. Ver a Murdoc desplomarse así era una clase de comedia física similar a ver a un gato que no calcula correctamente un salto y cae. Excepto que los gatos son adorables. Y Murdoc no.

Cualquiera diría que el hombre había sufrido algún ataque y había muerto. Pero 2D sabía que simplemente se encontraba en el estado onírico del sueño, dormir era lo primero y lo único que hacía cuando llegaba los domingos en la madrugada.

Y como lo indicaba la rutina para ese nada novedoso evento, 2D lo llevó hasta su habitación. Lo tomó por las muñecas y lo arrastró a ella. Mentiría si dijera que su cabeza nunca pegó con las esquinas de los muebles de caoba accidentalmente. Y también mentiría si dijera que cuando lo llevaba inconsciente no se sentía como un criminal intentando ocultar un cuerpo.

Finalmente logró echar a Murdoc a la cama. Su dormitorio tenía una vibra pesada, como todo lugar donde residía aunque fuera temporal. Olía a humo de cigarro. Había botellas y ropa interior esparcidas por todas partes. Varios libros ocultistas tirados por ahí abiertos indicaban como hacer rituales de brujería. Y con lo último, se sumaban los múltiples pentagramas invertidos y velas negras extinguidas, rastros de invocaciones medio hechas por un nada sensato satanista.

Al estar ahí, un miedo ferviente se apoderaba de 2D. Como si algo malévolo lo observara.

Sólo había tres camas. Y él era el único dispuesto a compartir alcoba con Murdoc. Al principio estaba emocionado por la oportunidad de tener cierto grado de privacidad con él, y también por poder tomar sus cosas. Por prestado, claro.

Pero la realidad era un horror. No podía soportar ese entorno por demasiado tiempo, así que la sala se había convertido en su refugio. Aunque, cuando Murdoc estaba ahí, no tenía tanto miedo. Estar junto a él le daba valor. Era extraño.

Noches enteras había pasado en vela cuestionando cada decisión, pensando en cómo cada una lo había llevado a ese preciso momento. Escuchando música con los audífonos, reflexionando sobre el desastre en que su vida se había convertido, llorando entre una crisis al darse cuenta de que ya no sabía quién era, ni su propósito . Y todo gracias a una sola persona. Una persona a la que no podía odiar, aunque lo deseara. Una persona por la que se preocupaba más de lo necesario.

2D miró a Murdoc, se recostó junto a él, y con una voz ronca y somnolienta empezó a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Todo el tiempo pienso en porqué sigo aquí, contigo. Y porqué intento complacerte, y... no lo sé, protegerte de alguna forma últimamente. Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que aunque eres un completo cretino, las personas pueden cambiar. Como... ammm...

2D mordía su labio inferior buscando una analogía, rodeando con su pierna y sus brazos a Murdoc al estilo oso perezoso en una rama.

-¡Como las nubes que contemplo en el cielo! Nunca conservan una forma en particular, toman otra constantemente, pero siguen siendo agua sobre polvo atmosférico. Tal vez así son los humanos, capaces de transformarse. Para bien o para mal...

Murdoc soltó un pronunciado ronquido.

2D suspiró.

-Entonces pienso, "bien, 2D, ya has pasado por todo eso. Ahora puedes compartir cama con él, bromear con él, conversar y jugar con él. Porque eres valiente, porque no tienes miedo, porque posees algo que nadie, ni siquiera él te puede arrebatar: el poder de perdonarlo. Y sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Y sólo tú puedes ayudarlo." ...No creo que el terapeuta lo apruebe... Pero en serio, en serio te quiero.


	12. Capítulo 12

Dos horas más tarde, Murdoc abrió los ojos despacio, descubriendo una completa oscuridad. No recordaba absolutamente nada, y la laguna mental, el espacio en blanco, le impedía saber dónde se encontraba. Desorientado, su vista sólo distinguía siluetas indefinidas y abstractas. Pero sí percibía un peso sobre su pecho y sus muslos, y una respiración caliente en su cuello. Alguien lo abrazaba.

Estaba atrapado en ese abrazo procedente de un desconocido. No sería la primera vez. Lo único que tendría que hacer era apartar cuidadosamente su brazo, mover su pierna, y listo: libre de nuevo. Después tomaría sus cosas, se iría silencioso, y su acompañante anónimo de una noche amanecería desconcertado, probablemente molesto por su ausencia, pero no le importaba.

Al intentar mover su mano, se dio cuenta de que su compañera (o compañero) tenía los dedos entrelazados con los suyos, y lo sujetaba con una fuerza impresionante. Forcejeó, pero no pudo escapar del agarre.

El amante se removió en la cama, y gimoteó entre sueños. Entonces, Murdoc supo quién era.

2D.

Lo siguiente no se lo pudo explicar. Una oleada de cálido afecto irreprimible sintió el bajisita por él. Sonrió, sin comprender el porqué de ese arrebato de cariño entre el abrazo y su mano con la suya, unidas. Pensó que quizá era como su vida o su destino. Atados. 2D era suyo, pero al considerarlo suyo, él mismo se convertía en parte de él.

Una chispa podía sentir en ese momento, similar al amor o algo así, con 2D a su lado, una que produciría un incendio si no la controlaba.

Nunca se había enamorado en su vida, y muchas veces se había cuestionado si era capaz de tal sentimiento, de ver al mundo con esas gafas hippies, idealistas, rosas, desde las que todo era perfecto y armonioso. Pero, ¡oh, el amor!

Era su tema favorito, y podría hablar sobre él todo el tiempo, con quien sea. Podía retomarlo como algo negativo, tóxico, amargo y deprimente; o algo positivo, con sentido, excelso, y maravilloso. Su dualidad era simplemente asombrosa.

Era lo más emocionante, claro, pero también lo volvía vulnerable. Se sentía en el estómago, como una sensación de caída libre.

Estaba seguro del amor que sentía el chico de cabellos azules por él. ¿Por qué más, sino por eso, él estaba ahí? Era su ídolo, su obsesión. Haría cualquier cosa por él con tan sólo pedirlo. Antes se divertía llamándolo "esclavo", o "sirviente". Ahora era más un asistente personal, pero aun así, era increíble la permanencia de su carácter afable, devoto, y servicial.

Su comportamiento no era del todo natural. Pero 2D nunca fue como todos. Era un chico especial. Murdoc lo sabía.

Una vez, su hermano le había dado un consejo: "La inocencia es sinónimo de estupidez". No era precisamente una frase para enmarcar, pero había quedado bien grabada en su memoria. Y le parecía que describía perfectamente a 2D: El pobre idiota inocente que procura el bienestar de todos, incluyéndolo a él, el pobre bastardo malhumorado que le había maltratado por años.

Murdoc se jactaba de afirmar que si pudiera regresar el tiempo, haría exactamente lo mismo, sin cambiar un solo detalle. Pero mentía. Podría haber escapado de su padre abusador antes. Podría haber sido buen amigo de Russel. Podría haber adoptado a Noodle, y nunca, nunca hacerle daño. Podría no haber dicho todas esas palabras hirientes que habían salido de su boca. Podría haber sido feliz. Podría haberse enamorado.

Todavía tenía tiempo para escoger qué camino tomar. Claro, erraría muchas veces, porque era humano y el viejo camino de la crueldad y el toque cínico y socarrón era atrayente y familiar. Pero no era el único. 

Había otro, y el amor estaba al final, con un joven alto vistiendo ropa estilo sandinista, sonriendo como un bobo.

El músico empezó a reflexionar sobre esos pensamientos que nunca había tenido, dirigidos a la persona menos esperada, creyendo que era la única que lo quería incondicionalmente, que se quedaría con él hasta el final. Pero eso iba acompañado del miedo de su pérdida, de una posible fuga. No podía permitir que se fuese.

Haría lo necesario para retenerlo. No escaparía.

Volvió a dormir, teniendo inquietos sueños en los que su vocalista huía.


	13. Capítulo 13

\- ¡The Green Park!- había gritado Murdoc al arribar - Solía ser un terreno pantanoso donde enterraban a los leprosos de Saint Jame's. Hogar de duelos épicos y ladrones. Ahora es un lugar bastante aburrido.

-Gracias por ese interesante y nada perturbador dato.- había respondido 2D con ironía. Estaba sentado en una banca y sostenía un bistec congelado sobre su pómulo izquierdo.

Murdoc caminó hacia 2D como un marinero que toca tierra firme después de pasar años en la tambaleante cubierta de un barco. Al sentarse a lado de él, 2D se alejó inconscientemente al extremo contrario.

\- ¿Fue intencional?-cuestionó

-¿Qué?- replicó Murdoc

2D frunció el ceño y apartó el pedazo de carne, mostrando una marca violácea que destacaba en su pálida y sensible piel.

Había lavado la ropa del azabache, barrido su habitación, cocinado un delicioso desayuno, incluso se había puesto un patético delantal por él ¿Y cómo lo agradecía el líder de la banda? Con un puñetazo. En la cara.

-Sólo fue un reflejo por el dolor. Si hubiera sido intencional, créeme, sería peor.

-Cuando tu dominatriz lo hace no te quejas- reprochó el cantante.

-Ella no dispara el endemoniado desfibrilador cuando estoy dormido

-¡Era la única manera de sacarte del coma! Nadie quería hacerlo, Noodle te iba a maquillar y Russ dijo que sólo así eras tolerable. Además, si cualquiera de los dos ve el moretón y le digo que fuiste tú, será tu final.

Murdoc rodó los ojos con impaciencia. Creía que eran absurdamente exageradas sus quejas. Pero volvió a acercarse a él, y lo miro unos segundos.

Nunca le había prestado atención a su piel. Lo delgada, y suave que era. Lo fácil que era cortarla, dañarla, provocarle la hemorragia interna que resultaba en ese feo color morado. Debía tener muchas cicatrices. Murdoc observaba por primera vez la faz de 2D, con su mejilla hinchada, y se preguntaba cuántas veces él le había perjudicado.

No. Tenía que pararlo. Su propósito no era sentirse culpable. No había sido intencional, y no quería pensar en las demás ocasiones en que sí lo había sido. Besó la zona afectada con ternura. No se disculparía, no caería en eso, pero le daría a entender que no se repetiría el evento. O que intentaría que no fuera así.

-Buen trabajo, niño. La próxima vez intentaré no golpearte en la cara cuando cientos de voltios recorran mi cuerpo.- susurró. 2D pensó que era una forma barata para evitar que lo acusara con los demás, pero lo aceptó.

Esa tarde se encontraban junto al camino pavimentado, frente los imponentes árboles de hojas que danzaban entre brillantes colores verdosos a amarillos rojizos. No había nadie en esa área, y lo único que rompía el silencio eran sus voces, el rumor del viento entre los árboles y el silbido de los pájaros. Olía a una combinación de césped recién cortado y tierra mojada. Era un lugar relajante, para meditar, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad.

De repente, 2D alzó los pies y gritó cuando sintió que algo peludo había rozado su tobillo. Era una ardilla, que se asustó con su grito tanto como él y se echó a correr.

2D vio a la ardilla atravesar el camino y subirse rapidísimo a un árbol. Llegó a la orilla de una rama, manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio, y desde aproximadamente un metro de distancia, el temerario roedor dio un salto y llegó a la rama del árbol contiguo.

Este suceso trivial era de lo más intrigante para el cantante. La ardilla era libre, y aparentaba no tenerle miedo a nada. Bueno, casi nada, si ignoraba a su grito.

Empezó a imaginar qué animal sería él. Probablemente un antílope en plena migración, cruzando un río lleno de cocodrilos. Murdoc, definitivamente, sería un cocodrilo. Pero no cualquiera, sino el que estaría a punto de atacarlo. Entonces, el desafortunado animal que lo representaba no llegaría a su destino. Como en esos documentales que pasan en la televisión.

2D suspiró con tristeza.

Últimamente todos habían hecho reveladores descubrimientos sobre ellos mismos: él y la necesidad de realizar una misión de auto-conocimiento, Russel y su obsesión por las teorías conspirativas disparatadas, Noodle y su interés por la filosofía existencialista...Y Murdoc y su atracción por las mujeres capaces de torturarle sin remordimiento. Dicha tortura muchas veces implicaba aparatos medievales, sogas, fuego, y electro shock.

El proyecto de 2D, en cambio, era más complicado. En su fracturada memoria, sólo encontraba algo que le devolvía la paz y su identidad .Momentos que se desarrollaron en un lugar que conocía como la palma de su mano, siempre acompañados por un olor a algodón de azúcar, del sonido de juegos mecánicos y gritos de emocionados infantes: el mundo de la feria era colorido, estupendo, y, dentro de su atmósfera fantasiosa, familiar.

Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas volver ahí. Era su hogar, donde quería estar, donde realmente podía ser libre. Como esa ardilla que había visto correr, como todos.

Pero, como para el antílope, sería difícil hacerlo, casi mortal. Aunque, ¿y sí no era así? ¿Y si Murdoc accedía a esa atrevida petición de dejarlo irse por unos días a casa? ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

Los antílopes saben que es peligroso cruzar el río, y aun así lo hacen, porque es más importante llegar a su destino.


	14. Capítulo 14

El firmamento estaba teñido de un hermoso color rojo y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, alumbrando las copas de los árboles. Todo a su alrededor había adquirido un matiz anaranjado y sus sombras se alargaban. Murdoc respiraba lentamente, apacible, mirando hacia arriba, admirando la imagen de la belleza efímera del atardecer. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo la espalda de 2D y recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Sus citas con Madame Flesch disminuían el volumen del mundo exterior, lo ralentizaban: los problemas, las preocupaciones, los arranques de violencia y el enojo estaban fuera de esa burbuja transparente, limpia y zen donde se hallaba. La burbuja de paz consigo era un descubrimiento nuevo, que resultaba bastante grato.

2D, al contrario de Murdoc, miraba al suelo con una expresión de preocupación, sus rodillas estaban juntas, su mandíbula tensa. Si sus uñas no estuvieran pintadas, las mordería frenéticamente. Era imposible pasar por alto el manojo de nervios que era cuando estaba alterado.

-Para una persona sin globos oculares visibles, eres demasiado expresivo, ¿qué carajos te ocurre? - Cuestionó Murdoc, apartando su cabeza y dándole un sopetón.

2D soltó una risita nerviosa. El nudo en la garganta, su corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Ahí se encontraban para hacer las cosas más difíciles.

-Es que necesito decirte algo.- dijo, formando algo parecido a una sonrisa- pero... este... Si quieres después, no es tan urgente.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Perdiste tu disco favorito de The Human League? ¿Se agotó tu reserva de pastillas multicolores? ¿Terminó otra novia contigo y de casualidad fue mi culpa? Cuéntale al tío Murdy

2D sudaba en frío. Y tiritaba. Se sentía como si fuera interrogado por un severo agente, con una potente luz dándole de frente a la cara. ¿Debía decir la verdad, o guardarla y mentir? Tanta indecisión le hacía sentir enfermo. Pero eso de ocultar sus deseos y aspiraciones le disgustaba igualmente. Si no decía nada, se quedaría con la duda de qué habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho, y esos pensamientos rondarían su mente como una canción tan pegadiza que se torna fastidiosa.

Frente a él se presentaban dos alternativas en su futuro si admitía lo que quería: una de ellas podía terminar muy mal. Y la otra, era demasiado buena para creerla posible.

Pero sabía que la vida sólo se tiene una vez, y no hay forma de comprobar empíricamente cuál es la decisión correcta comparándola con la que se tomó en otra vida. Así que sólo queda arriesgarse y esperar que todo salga bien.

\- Lo que pasa es que mi mente está revuelta. Estoy distante... fuera de mi mismo...Como un espectador de mi propia vida, como alguien viendo una película. Es rarísimo.

-No te preocupes, cariño, a mí también me ocurre eso- lo consoló Murdoc en un tono serio y comprensivo.- eso de no saber quién eres, o tú objetivo...

-¿En verdad?

\- No- respondió el bajista enseguida, sonriendo con socarronería - Estoy completamente seguro de quién soy. Si mi vida fuera una historia, sería un gran y antiguo libro místico de valor incalculable, que trascendería en la historia pasando de generación en generación. Mientras que tú serías una arrugada hoja de cuaderno en blanco. Pero te puedo ayudar.

2D se sentía aliviado. "Ayudar". Esa era la palabra mágica. Sintió más confianza. Su corazón dejo de latir descontrolado, y pudo hablar sin que su voz se quebrara.

\- Pienso ir a Eastbourne por unos días. Para aclarar las cosas. Quiero ir al parque de diversiones. Después tomaría un tren a Crawley, para visitar a mi familia y a mis viejos amigos.

Palabras simples pronunciadas por una persona en específico pueden tener un gran efecto sobre el estado de ánimo. O pueden traer memorias que se creen en el olvido. Entre ellas, Murdoc se encontró a si mismo reflexionando en la madrugada sobre 2D. Sobre su extraño comportamiento, sobre un cariño que empezaba a surgir hacía él, y de un terrible miedo a que se fuera, acompañado de pesadillas donde no podía evitar su partida.

Una serie de emociones empezaron a chisporrotear con lo que el cantante le había dicho ahora.

2D no debía sentirse vacío, no debía sentirse incompleto, porque lo tenía todo, es decir, a él. Su amor, su compañía, su interés. Y para Murdoc, ese era un privilegio demasiado grande, que poquísimos afortunados habían llegado a tener.

Pero había un hecho que ni siquiera su ego de niveles estratosféricos podía opacar: Si quería irse, era porque no sentía completamente a gusto. Tal vez su paciencia se había agotado, tal vez simplemente estaba aburrido, y eso, entre muchas otras cosas, le enfurecía lo suficiente para dejar de pensar con claridad, para destruir el lazo de confianza, para dejar de fingir ser alguien mejor.

"Si él se va no va a regresar. Si él se va, todo terminará antes de empezar." Eso era lo único que podía pensar. El regalo del destino de sus rumbos enlazados habría concluido. ¡Justo cuando las cosas parecían ir tan bien, justo cuando las heridas parecían haber sanado, él venía a decirle que sentía nostalgia por su vieja vida! ¿Qué sería de la banda? ¿Qué sería de él mismo? Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tomar las medidas necesarias, recuperar el control de la situación como lo había hecho en años anteriores.

Entonces, la burbuja zen de paz y tranquilidad de Murdoc explotó. Su rostro se ensombreció. La propuesta no le había dado ni una pizca de gracia. Asió bruscamente el brazo del chico. Ejercía tanta presión que parecía que quería romperlo, sus largas uñas se clavaban en su piel. A 2D le dolía.

-Yo soy tu familia. Y tú amigo. Y el parque de diversiones es este.- sentenció ásperamente, amenazante- Yo soy todo lo que tienes. Me perteneces.

2D se alteró ante el súbito cambio de humor de Murdoc. Su corazón latía fuerte, muy fuerte, retumbando en sus oídos. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido. No grito. Más que asustado, estaba enojado. Enojado con el bajista y consigo mismo, porque estaba permitiendo que le intimidara, y eso le daría pauta a cosas peores, viejos hábitos de un Murdoc que creía había quedado en el pasado.

Pero un juramento se había hecho a sí mismo (o al sujeto que conversaba con él todos los martes y tomaba notas cuando se recostaba en el diván y contaba su vida): no volvería a repetirse ese ciclo vicioso donde Murdoc hacía un acto inexcusable mientras estaba ebrio o furioso, y él lo dejaría, o lo que era peor: lo perdonaría.

-¡Las personas no son objetos, no te pueden pertenecer!- gritó.- Yo no soy tuyo, al igual que tú no eres mío. Pensé... pensé que ya lo entendías

Murdoc apretó aún más.

-¿Entender qué? ¿El hecho de que intentas huir en cada oportunidad que se te presenta? Yo te rescaté de esa aburrida vida en Crawley. Te di una nueva perspectiva, le di un valor a tu inservible ser, y aproveche el desperdicio talento que eras. Soy la única persona que vio algo de utilidad en ti, de potencial, de grandeza. Two Dents. 2D. Lo que eres, es por mí.

-¡Pero yo nunca quise eso!

2D bajó la cabeza, y mordió el dorso su mano. Murdoc lo soltó.

En la lobreguez de la noche, él echó a correr perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque


	15. Capítulo 15

Ahora entendía el comportamiento de los protagonistas de las películas cuando los persiguen. Gritando alocadamente y cayendo como si tuvieran dos pies izquierdos, con un miedo intenso a pesar de lo lento que fuera su cazador.

Mientras 2D corría, los árboles entorno a él se transformaban en manchas opacas en movimiento, tropezaba por el tramposo camino que ocultaba piedras que no veía al pasar, las ramas lo rozaban, y sentía el fuerte palpitar de su corazón resonando en sus oídos y garganta. 

Finalmente no pudo más. Estaba agotado. Sus pies le dolían. Respiraba profundamente, pero sentía que le faltaba aire. No había corrido tanto ni tan rápido desde un día en que tenía veinte años y Murdoc manejaba el Geep mientras amenazaba con arrollarlo.

Se detuvo en un claro destacado por la luz de la luna proyectándose entre el follaje. Volvió una mirada aprensiva hacia atrás, a la derecha, a la izquierda, verificando que un enfurecido satanista no lo siguiera cargando una ballesta o algo parecido.

Se sentó frente a un roble, apoyando su espalda en él. Esperó a que sus latidos y respiración se regularan. Todavía le escocía el antebrazo por el brusco agarre de Murdoc hace unos momentos. Entonces, cuando el calor del ejercicio se esfumó, se dio cuenta del frío que hacía.

Estando completamente solo, con el viento gélido haciéndolo estremecer, sentado junto a ese gran y viejo árbol de corteza parda, y el sonido de las cigarras inundando el ambiente, sus pensamientos se convirtieron en su único entretenimiento.

Repasando sus acciones, se dio cuenta de que su idea no fue muy brillante. De hecho, era bastante mala. Se le había ocurrido expresarle su deseo de retorno a Murdoc, pensando que reaccionaría como una persona más o menos normal, y que tomaría en cuenta el - ¿sano?- estado de su actual relación. Pero se había equivocado catastróficamente.

Seguía siendo un alma en cautiverio. Ese era el único hecho constante en su relación con Murdoc. Desde el rastreo con sabuesos en Kong, hasta el extremismo de su prisión en Plastic Beach, lo había sido. Y ya no quería volver a eso.

Como un veneno, la realidad había entrado a su sistema. Tuvo la súbita urgencia de pedir ayuda, llamar a Noodle o a Russel, a la policía, a quien sea. O abandonar todo, irse lejos. Tomar el primer vuelo internacional con destino a quien-sabe-dónde y no volver nunca...

Sólo había un inconveniente: realmente, no quería hacerlo.

No quería empezar de cero.

Se había esforzado. Demasiado. En hacerlo feliz a él. Había cumplido con su parte del trato, y él también lo había hecho... por un tiempo. Fuese lo que fuese que cruzase la enmarañada cabeza de Murdoc cuando aparentaba intentarlo, 2D tomaba en cuenta cada detalle que lo llenaba de una incomprensible felicidad y lo añoraba en sus recuerdos como un tesoro. Era raro que ellos dos se llevaran tan bien, y más raro era que lo tratara con delicadeza, con cariño, como si para él su compañía también significase algo tan especial y elevado.

Pero eso no duró. Porque ya nada está hecho para tener peso. 2D había observado muchas veces como derrumbaban viejos edificios en perfecto estado para convertirlos en algo más moderno. Mientras lo hacía, solía pensar que todo es reemplazable: los objetos, las relaciones, incluso las personas... En lugar de arreglar lo que está roto, se cambia. Él había decidido que ya no quería hacer eso. Quería que la banda estuviera unida, porque ellos eran pilares en su vida. No quería derrumbar el viejo edificio que era su relación con el bajista, quería repararlo.

Pero Murdoc actuaba con ligereza. Y estallaba en amargura en ocasiones. Tal vez él no quería arreglarlo. No le importaba que se derrumbase la construcción de por sí débil que era su amistad, no tanto como a él.

No podía evitar sentirse desilusionado. Sintió el rocío de una gotita de agua caliente deslizándose por su mejilla. Luego otra, y otra.

2D quiso enojarse. Quiso quererlo menos. Pero, al verse incapaz de hacerlo, sólo hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, casi con vergüenza.

-Oh... no me digas que estas llorando de nuevo.

Alzó su rostro con el ceño fruncido y las lágrimas escurriendo por el moretón de su pómulo. Murdoc estaba de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y lo miraba fijamente con un gesto reprobatorio. Lucía más alto de lo que realmente era. Y parecía echarle en cara su debilidad.


	16. Capítulo 16

Murdoc no tardó en encontrar a 2D. Basándose en el sendero de ramitas rotas, las huellas que dejaban sus zapatos, sus gritos de angustia y el hecho de que había corrido en círculos en múltiples ocasiones, no tenía que ser Sherlock Holmes para hacerlo. Incluso un viejo cuya vida alternaba entre beber como pirata y agudas resacas podía lograrlo

Mientras caminaba, silbaba una melodía, y reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido. No estaba molesto, pero sí algo impresionado por el efecto que tenía sobre el chico. Era consciente del gran temor que le tenía- cosa que usaba a su favor la mayoría del tiempo- pero nunca le había parecido tan evidente. Era como si hubiera esperado que todo eso ocurriera desde el principio, como si nunca hubiera tenido fe de un verdadero cambio en él, y que tarde o temprano las cosas terminarían...mal.

Aunque la mordida era algo nuevo. Por lo menos 2D había intentado defenderse de alguna manera (aunque no estaba ni cerca de ganarle a Katsu, que mordía y arañaba a Murdoc con un odio infinito) algo era algo.

Finalmente lo encontró con la cabeza escondida entre las manos, llorando.

2D era la reina del drama de la casa. Un día que no llorara, era uno desperdiciado. Según él era importante sacarlo todo, porque si se lo guardaba, estallaría. Pero usualmente lo hacía de noche, sin una razón en particular, sin luz que lo exhibiera. No era porque le diera vergüenza, sino porque esas son las horas en que se piensa demasiado, sobre la vida, y esas cosas.

Pero esa vez era diferente. Había una causa del llanto del cantante, y esa era la más común: la actitud del bastardo de piel olivácea carente de delicadeza que era el bajista.

Estar con 2D traía nuevos sentimientos a Murdoc, como si un poco de su suministro variado de emociones se compartiera con su duro carácter, y una de ellas era esa especie de compasión que sintió al verlo llorando como un niño junto a un árbol, buscando consuelo. Realmente se habían suavizado los bordes filosos de su personalidad... si la causa era su convivencia con la humanidad de 2D, o los años sobre él, o la terrible soledad, no lo sabría decir. Pero había cambiado. Y no le daba miedo admitir que estaba listo para ver a que lo llevaba todo eso. El mundo gira, el tiempo pasa y nada es igual.

Se aproximó a 2D con paso firme, se cruzó de brazos y le habló, comentando lo absurdo que le parecía encontrarlo llorando, como siempre. Él alzó la cara y le dirigió la mirada más fulminante que pudo.

Murdoc traía una chaqueta muy punk: de cuero, negra, decorada con múltiples bolsillos, parches, y picos metálicos en las hombreras. Se la quitó. Debajo, llevaba un suéter negro de cuello ruso y su inseparable collar de cruz invertida.

\- No llores a menos que sea para que yo venda tus lágrimas en eBay.- bromeó- Póntela bien. Hace frío.

Reprendía a 2D con voz suave pero autoritaria, mientras ponía la chaqueta encima de los hombros del chico al que se le había ocurrido traer pantalones cortos y una delgada camiseta estampada sabiendo lo helados que habían estado los días últimamente.

2D obedeció a regañadientes. La chaqueta le quedaba ligeramente grande. Removió sus lágrimas con la manga, y respondió con la firmeza de alguien cuya paciencia se ha acabado. Si temblaba al hablar, era sólo por el clima y no por ausencia de determinación.

-Llorar es completamente normal cuando tienes que lidiar con una persona despiadada, insensible, egocéntrica, grosera, insana...

-Ya- Murdoc rodó los ojos con impaciencia- Ya entendí. Exageré un poco...

-...Vulgar, engreída, desagradecida, agresiva, y... y...todos los adjetivos negativos que se te ocurran. ¡Eres lo peor de lo peor! ¡Ni si quiera sé porque me importas tanto!

Murdoc se sentó junto a él.2D ni se inmutó, sólo giró la cabeza al lado contrario, intentando que sus miradas no se cruzasen. Si lo hacían, él colapsaría en llanto de nuevo. No necesitaban que lo juzgasen. La tensión ya estaba ahí, en el nudo en la garganta, y las ganas de gritar muy fuerte.

Murdoc sólo podía contemplar su cabello azul brillante, la parte de atrás de sus orejas y su espalda. Le resultaba fastidioso. Cada vez que cometía un acto impulsivo o violento contra él, 2D pasaba días contestándole en monosílabas, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Esta vez, él hablaba, pero sonaba enojado.

\- ¿Qué ibas a hacer cuando te dieras cuenta de que con los cincuenta centavos y la tapa de refresco a tu disposición no puedes salir de la ciudad?- cuestionó Murdoc, recorriendo el pecho de 2D con su mano hasta llegar al bolsillo superior izquierdo de la chaqueta y sacar una petaca metálica de alcohol.

2D no respondió. Pero él continuó hablando

-Suponiendo que lo hubieras logrado, tu teléfono está registrado a mi cuenta, así que te puedo rastrear. El escenario es distinto pero el final es el mismo. Como en los dibujos animados, alguien siempre pierde, y ese alguien eres tú. Lo que hace preguntarme qué demonios buscabas con todo este melodrama.

El bajista alzó la petaca para beberse el contenido. Era whisky.

-Libertad, creo- 2D sonaba apagado, sin emoción- Cumplir mis sueños frustrados de libertad. La ardilla y el antílope tienen la culpa.

-¡Sueños!- exclamó su compañero, cuando las ultimas gotitas del embriagante líquido cayeron sobre su lengua - ¿Sabes cuál es el problema con ellos? Se cumplen.

-Eso es una tontería- replicó 2D, volviéndose indignado haca él- Los sueños están para cumplirse 

Murdoc se alegró. 2D ya no le daba la espalda, y ese era un avance. Tomó su mano y jugó con ella, la acariciaba con su pulgar, y la sacudía con delicadeza.

-No, ellos son el combustible que te hace funcionar. Alguien que persigue, no lo sé, la gloria, el amor, o lo que sea, no sabe lo que es tenerlo... El punto es que, cuando lo alcanza, empieza a cuestionarse que hay después, ¡nunca están satisfechos! Cuándo tengas lo que quieres, ¿Qué sueños te quedaran por alcanzar?

Unas delgadas líneas aparecieron en la frente de 2D, signo de concentración. El consejo seguía siendo malo (completamente estúpido e insensato), pero explicado así, lo convencía. Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tienes razón

-Yo siempre tengo la razón, genio.

-¿Y eso se supone que me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?

-No, lo que tiene que hacerte sentir mejor es mi presencia- replicó Murdoc- mi carisma natural y mi jodida majestuosidad. No necesitas nada más. Además, algún día te llevaré a la feria, si eres bueno.

2D empezó a reír.

-Yo siempre soy bueno. El desgraciado eres tú.


	17. Capítulo 17

Escuchar la risa de 2D era la cosa más dulce. Al menos, para el bajista lo era, pues cuando reía, aunque fuera una risa sarcástica como aquella, recordaba los momentos en los que él mismo lo hacía. Ambos se hacían bromas y contaban los chistes más estúpidos, sólo para reír hasta que el aire les hacía falta, sus barrigas dolían y alegres lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos. 2D lo conocía bien. Era la única persona que realmente lo hacía.

Era esa clase de torpe y leal amigo que hubiese deseado tener en su marginada niñez.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien?- preguntó. Pretendía estar calmado, pero se encontraba consternado. Necesitaba más alcohol para poder sosegarse. Y el líquido mágico quita-penas se había agotado.

2D guardó silencio. Nada estaba bien. Era alguien que nunca pidió: eso de ser una celebridad de fama mundial y tener una vida hedonista llena de lujos sin sentido era algo de Murdoc, no de él.

Por un instante, había imaginado como sería su vida sin esas abrumadoras y constantes preocupaciones catastróficas que lo seguían día a día desde que la banda inició. Le parecía que había subido a una peligrosa e infinita montaña rusa con curvas que desafían las leyes de la física; experiencia que al principio le pareció divertida y emocionante, pero que, a la vez, le revolvía el estómago y, en ocasiones, le hacía querer bajar del juego.

Al partir, podía probar un poco de lo que sería estar lejos del caos, de la locura, y del satanista que lo había convertido en ese ser ansioso y neurótico que era ahora.

Apartó la mano de Murdoc de la suya.

-No lo sé, no estoy seguro- respondió con melancolía, y la fugaz alegría se había ido por completo- eres demasiado visceral y no sé si tenga las agallas suficientes para seguir.

-Oh, sólo perdí un poco el control.

2D se encogió de hombros

-Siempre lo haces. Hace rato parecía que querías matarme, y ahora me hablas como un...- titubeó, inseguro- como un amigo.

Dudó en decir la última palabra. Cuando conoció al desastre de ser humano que era Murdoc, lo que más anhelaba era ser su amigo. Claro, no estaba muy bien en esos días, sino algo mareado y desconcertado por la contusión en la cabeza que el tipo le había ocasionado y los analgésicos para calmar el dolor.

Aun así, 2D presentaba la permanente personalidad confiable y gentil de esas personas que buscan entablar una amistad en cualquier parte, siempre buscando "el lado bueno" de la gente. Desde un extraño en la calle, hasta una araña en su habitación, no discriminaba: eran potenciales amigos. Pero Murdoc...Murdoc era alguien tan extraño y explosivo que era complicado relacionarse con él.

El azabache había notado que 2D estaba cansado, después de observarlo con atención y de que bostezara con aburrimiento. Lo único que podía mantenerlo con él era decirle algo lindo... y sincero. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

La sinceridad no era su fuerte, y para un mentiroso compulsivo como él, era su peor enemigo. Cuando decía algo en serio, usualmente lo acompañaba con una broma para restarle importancia. Esa es una de las ventajas de ser una estrella. Nada tiene que ser verdad. Sólo una fachada. Un performance. Él podía hacer que la gente pensara sobre él lo que quisiera, y era fantástico. Derribar el muro de mentiras era encontrarse vulnerable, desarmado. Ni las personas más cercanas a él podían lograrlo

Entonces, se puso de pie, y antes de marcharse, le ordenó tajante a 2D que se dirigiese a la estación de autobús de Green Park y lo esperase. Él asintió indiferente, pero no fue de inmediato a la salida. Perdería el tiempo para impacientar a su compañero en un acto de patética rebeldía.

Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo ausente de estrellas. Así era Londres, como en cualquier ciudad densamente poblada, era complicado ver a los astros resplandecientes. Al menos, cuando era naufrago, podía verlos todas las noches, recostado sobre la grumosa textura de la arena y escuchando las olas del mar chocar en la costa. Aunque la sensación de soledad había vuelto.

El colorido parque lleno de vida se había convertido en un escenario terrorífico, la luz lunar hacía que las intrincadas ramas del roble se proyectasen en forma de figuras deformes sobre el césped y había un silencio sepulcral. El hecho de que ese lugar antes fuese un cementerio hizo que 2D imaginara zombies caminando por ahí como en La noche de los muertos vivientes. Pensó que si hubiese una apocalipsis zombie, Murdoc lo usaría como carnada para salvar su pellejo. Se enojó con él de nuevo. Se le pasó. Tenía hambre y sueño. Recordó las galletas con chispas de chocolate que había dejado sobre la mesita de la sala, y se dio cuenta con tristeza de que para esa hora, seguramente Russel ya se las había comido. Luego, diseñó una estratagema para ganarle a Noodle en un videojuego. El tren del pensamiento de 2D se fue lejos, recorriendo vagos y desconocidos pasajes para evitar enfrentarse al deseo de dejar a la banda. Y a Murdoc.

Quince minutos después, se encontraba afuera del parque, en Piccadilly. No tuvo que caminar hasta la estación.

El sonido de un claxon lo aturdió, y dio un traspié. Se reincorporó, mirando asustado a su alrededor. Había un antiguo modelo de Cadillac estacionado a un metro de distancia. Para ser un auto de lujo, su pintura estaba gastada y opaca, se encontraba polvoriento y descuidado.

-¡Súbete, princesa!- gritó el conductor, cuyo rostro no se distinguía en la penumbra.

2D volteó hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. ¿Le hablaba a él?

-¡Sí, te hablo a ti, tarado! - confirmó el conductor, que, innegablemente, era Murdoc. 2D se acercó al auto receloso, y se le quedo viendo con desconfianza por unos segundos, como evaluado si era seguro.-Mierda, no te quedes ahí parado. Súbete.

El cantante obedeció, se sentó rápidamente en el lugar del acompañante, y se repartigó en el asiento.

-De... ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó, aunque creía ya saber la respuesta.

-Es realmente lindo, ¿no? En cuanto lo vi sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Digamos que lo pedí prestado- Murdoc hizo una mueca burlona, como mofándose de su propia declaración- No creo que su dueño lo extrañe, el descerebrado adinerado lo tenía abandonado. Oh, qué bien rima eso. Bueno, era como si pidiera que lo llevara a dar una vuelta.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Es un pequeño truco que te enseñan en la segunda semana del curso de vándalo de Stoke. A Noodle también le di unas lecciones, ella sabe desde robar pantalones en el centro comercial hasta controlar armas de destrucción masiva.

-Debes de estar orgulloso- contestó 2D, conmovido por sus enseñanzas paternales, disminuyendo su cautela. La idea de estar sentados en un coche para conversar era agradable, y no hacía tanto frío como afuera.

-Lo estoy- admitió el bajista en un tono soñador. Entonces, sin previo aviso, aceleró.

2D dio un tirón hacía atrás debido al brusco cambio, sus dientes empezaron a castañear y con manos temblorosas sacó con dificultad un envase del bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y tomó unas pastillas de forma tan natural como si fuesen dulcecitos de sabores. Tosió un poco después. Sólo así podría soportar ser pasajero de ese vehículo de muerte conducido por un viejo ebrio sin el mejor juicio. No entendía porque siempre se encontraba en medio de situaciones tan peligrosas, siendo él tan precavido, pero una compañía como él las atraía como mosquitos a la luz.


End file.
